demigodcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Austin Green
Austin Green 'is the Greek demigod son of Rachel Green and Apollo. He is known to be the musician of Camp Half-blood due to the fact that he is known for being the one child of Apollo that is a music-holic. Biography Austin was born on April 24th to Rachel Green and Apollo. At the time they were at a hospital in Louisiana. Although Apollo is known as the God of Medicine, its assumed that Rachel didn't know much about him being a Greek God. Soon after his birth, Apollo named him Austin and declared that he would be important to the world, to which Rachel agreed with. Austin had a powerful voice when he was a baby, often crying and the only thing that would calm him down was listening to teenage pop music. Eventually Rachel learned how to control him and leanred more about the things he liked and didn't. Austin was a very studious boy, when he was a kid often being capable of finishing his school work within an hour. He was a very bright kid and also was capable of writing with descriptive nouns far beyond the average vocabulary level of a seven year old. Austin got interested in music at the age of nine, where he would often love having Music for BLOCK class. He eventually would like to stay with Mr Grant, in the music room where he would listen to him play the piano and also learn how to play the Guitar. At the age of ten, Austin was capable of playing any song he had heard. He amazed his music teacher by playing the same song that Mr Grant had playd on the piano his first day at the elementary school. Soon after he left elementary school, he became obsessed with his image as a muscian and started adopting the assumed Rock star attitude, often being a jerk to people and at times thinking that others loved him and wanted his autograph. At the age of twelve, Austin was claimed during a school musical, where he had to play the guitar course for a song. He eventually was approached by Apollo and was told that he claimed him for a reason. He also states that he needs him to head for New York and find a Man named Chiron. Assuming that the man was an agent, Austin accepted the challenge and headed for New York thinking he was gonna make it big. Eventually he found Chiron, and realized that the man was actualy a Greek God, he later realized that his father had intended for him to be at camp. Although Austin didn't like the outcome, he eventually decided to stay seeing as to the fact that his siblings are pretty cool, although he mentions they have weird Guitars. (A reference to the lyres they play) Personality When he was a child, he was described to be very enthusiastic about things and loved to learn more and more, this could be a relation to how at times Apollo is known as the god of literature and poetry. Over the time Austin grew to be very into music and began playing the Guitar. He also began to become cocky with his talent and also started acting like a jerk at times due to the fact that he believes all Rock Stars are jerks to non-Rock Stars. He eventually became mellow, and is shown to have grown back his original personality although he does shown to like the rocker one. He also seems to have a powerful interest in music and also seems to be interested in Pandora due to the fact that she is a child of Poseidon that can sing. He also seems to be attracted by her to actually behave around her. Its assumed that this is a ploy to gain her love and affection. Appearance Austin is described to have short trimmed brown hair and Green eyes that he hides behind his shades. Its often shown that Austin rarely lets people see his eyes. He also likes to sport a jacket and a pair of dark colored jeans. He also likes to be seen having a sliced off smile in order to look like a cool guy. Relationships Friends Pandora White He seems to think of her as a good friend, is actually nicer to her than many people. He also likes the fact that she can carry a tone, due to the fact that he has been trying to find a girl that is amazing, attractive and can sing like a goddess. Which he seems to be proud of. Austin does get jealous when he sees her talking to another guy, so he is often platrayed as jealous around her. He also seems to be very into her to actually have it shown easily. Sabrina Levesque He seems to think she is pretty cool. He does notice that she is beautiful, but he doesn't seem to have any interest in her. He also notes that she likes Mathew, which to him is kinda weird considering her mother and his father. Mathew Daimonas Although they barely talk and he actually seems to not like him, very much, Austin does at times consider him his friend. It could be that he considering him as a frienemy, due to the fact that Mathew is the son of Thanatos. He also mentions that whenever they are around Mathew is to nice which creeps him out at times. Family Rachel Green Austin seems to care for his mom alot and also likes playing her songs. He seems to saranay her with music on her birthday and mother's day. Its assumed that she wasn't aware of his choice to leave to Camp Half-Blood, but when he does reach New York City, he does call her and tell her that he is in search of a man named Chiron. Eventually when Chiron does get word of this, he makes up some story about Austin being at Band Camp. Rachel although she isn't gulible she did believe that Austin was in safe hands. It is assumed that she might know a little bit about strange creatures and Divine beings. Ema Green Ema is Austin's older sister, she was born way before Austin and is actually in her twenties. When Ema gets word that Austin leave, she doesn't seem surprised, and recalls that Austin's father also looked like he came out of a magical world, although its unknown if she does see through the mist, its assumed that Ema is powerful enough to have some visions of the future, she also does at times recall weird dreams she used to have when she would take care of Austin as a baby. Austin often teases her like any little brother would, they might have a good relationship, but since Ema moved out, they barely talk. Gods Apollo Austin seems to have had a conversation with him, although he thought that Apollo was a talent agent. When he realizes that the man was actually a Greek God he is disappointed. Austin might be very much like Apollo due to the fact that they both have a similar personality, although Apollo is more resposible. Its assumed that Austin also criticizes things about Apollo, even though he is his father. He thinks the lyre looks idiotic. Poseidon Austin has no understanding over Poseidon, although he thanks him for the fact that his daughter actually does know how to keep a tone. Its assumed that Poseidon doesn't care about Austin liking his daughter, but does keep tabs on whats happening through Aphrodite. Powers & Abilities Being a child of Apollo he has powers similar to many of his siblings. *'Dyslexia: Austin is capable of writting and reading although he like all Greek Demigods has Dyslexia, although it doesn't affect his reading or writing skills this is because he uses this for Reading Ancient Greek. *'ADHD: '''Austin uses this to have natural adapt reflexes and uses this to survive in battle against monsters. Demigods Abilities *'Music: 'He is the best musician at camp. He has loved music ever since he was a baby and is known to be capable of playing any song he ever heard once with his electric guitar, he can also reconfigure a song to play it in a different key and also on a different instrument. He also is capable of playing the piano, and at times the drumbs. He is known to prefer to play a Guitar than a lyre, he considers the instrument unimpressive. *'Healing: 'He is capable of medicinal herbs and also healing others. Its assumed that he was given this through Apollo, its also a wonder how, since he was never shown to take an interest in medicine. *'Archery: 'He is accurate with targets and is capable of using a bow and arrow more efficiently than most children of Apollo, its assumed that he was blessed with this, although not confirmed. *'Swordsmenship: 'His swordsmenship skills are very low, but he is still capable of surviving with a sword in combat. Its assumed that his combat skill is less than average but when battling a new camper, he can actually take them on with swords. *'Literature: 'He is capable of recalling anything he reads due to the fact that he is a child of Apollo the God of literature and poetry. Its unknow if this also ties into myths. Trivia *Austin is also a name from the Percy Jackson series, its assumed to be the name of another child of Apollo. *His last name refers to a color just like Pandora's . *He thinks he is the best at music. *Austin seems to be very cocky when it comes to playing the guitar, its assumed that Apollo might have this too, although its unknown. *Rachel Green is a character from ''Friends, ''her daughter Ema is also introduced although Ross isn't in the picture, unknown why though. *He seems to have Dyslexia although he is equipt with reading and writing skills, this could be due to his father being the God of literature and Poetry. *Like many children of Apollo he isn't well with swords, although he does have one and can at times be great with it, its unknown why he is only capable with it at times. *''Please note he doesn't smoke! Its just the picture. . . Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Children of Apollo Category:Greek Demigods